Naruto and his lovely kunoichi
by Demonic Phantom Of The Leaf
Summary: What happens if Naruto had change his mind and want to be with shizuke and Shizuke want to be with him. 8 sub release Naruto. 2 sub release shizuka
1. Chapter 1: marriage

Naruto and his lovely kunoichi chapter one: Marriage?

I know i haven update my other stories, I just been busy. I have found my other stories on my old usb. I have edit this story and my other stories. I am working on fixing my chapter of my stories grammar and spelling before I add new chapters. I know she gots wind release but what other releases should I give her. I am thinking storm, water and lightning.

Tokwia was on guard duty to Lady Shizuka of the **Nadeshiko Village** which is a land near the Land of Water. The two of them disguised their appearances by covering themselves in cloaks made by their villages, and were about to aboard a boat when they were stopped by an "familiar" face, in Kokuyo. He had been chasing the pair the pair for a while now, trying to force Shizuka's hand in marriage. "Are you ready to become my bride my dear", Kokuyo asked in a tone that left no indication that he would take no for an answer. "I'll take care of this", Shizuka told her bodyguard, leaving Tokwia to nod her head in agreement. She took off her cloak which left all of the surrounding people to look at the beauty that stood before them. She slowly took a couple of steps before looking up at her foe and smiling at him. 'What's she smiling about?', Kokuyo thought to himself. It was then that she seemed to jump up into the sun before unleashing one of her favorite moves: "Nadeshiko Style: Hurricane Kick", which resulted in his puppet robot being torn to shreds before obliterating into pieces and causing the puppet-stringer to be sent on a one way trip, courtesy of Air Shizuka.

"Well done, My lady", Tokwia replied before giving her master back her cloak. The two them were about ready to set off for said when Tokwia saw something that looked familiar. There was a young blonde that had watched the whole fight and was hearing a Hidden Leaf headband. The place that the two of them were heading to. The man had just gotten rid of his meal with was barbeque pork and was chewing on a toothpick, when Tokwia approached him. "Excuse me, sir? Are by chance you from the Hidden Leaf Village?", trying not to sound too eager. "Yes", the blonde answered as if it was second nature. 'Well, that's one question answered', Tokwia said to herself. 'Now for the second'. "What's your name?", Tokwia asked flatly. "My name? My name is Naruto Uzumaki", Naruto answered giving her the nice-guy pose and a smile to boot. This caused Tokwia to smile as well because it turned out that the two of them didn't need to travel anymore because they had found their target. "Please come sit with me? There's something I want to talk with you about. "Lady Shizuka", she shouted to get her master's attention. "The target has been found", she stated gleefully. Shizuka turned and saw the "apprentice" of her master's rival. 'Hmph. Not so impressive looking', she thought to herself. She began walking towards the pair, "Tell the situation, and then let's go", before deciding to leave them altogether. "What just happened?", Naruto asked the women next to him. "By the way, I didn't catch your name", Naruto asked in a polite manner.

"My name is Tokwia, and my master that just left? Her name is Lady Shizuka. The two of us are from the **Nadeshiko Village**", Tokwia answered. "Now can we please sit down so I can tell our story?", Tokwia said with a little bit of an edge in her tone of voice. "Yeah sure", Naruto stepped to the side to let Tokwia though so that she could sit on the bench first. She took a deep breath before beginning. "Long ago, your master Jiraiya stepped into our village and battled our head leader to a draw. The two of them decided that if the sequel to that battle didn't happen, then their student were to seek each other out. "As I said before, the two of us are from the Nadeshiko Village, which is a land near the Land of Water", she said as she started her story. "The families of this village are organized through matrilinity...", was about to continue when she saw the "lost" look in Naruto's eyes and facial features. Tokwia huffed in annoyance. "Where did I lose you?", she asked. "On the Matrin...whatever you call it part", Naruto answered. "You mean, Matrilinity?", she asked to which Naruto nodded his head vigorously. "That means that the village we come from is comprised of only women", she answered in a tone that Naruto deemed too calm to be normal. "ALL WOMEN?", Naruto all but shouted and it took all of her willpower to shut the loudmouth up with one of her Earth-style jutsus. "Yes, all women", Tokwia answered him again.

"So do you... well the two of you... want with me?", Naruto asked quirking his eyebrow in wonderment feeling himself stuttering more than usual. "We wish for you to get together with Lady Shizuka and bare a child.", Tokwia said before clapping her hand together in hopes that he would expect. "HELL NO", Naruto told her. "I am certainly NOT going to bear someone's child out of the blue. Certainly any woman's that I've only seen for five minutes. Furthermore, I'm not even at the age that I want to have kids yet", Naruto said to further his point about not wanting to be with Shizuka. At least not yet anyway. Before Tokwia could stop and talk to him, he made a B-line off of the bench, and was gone. 'You will be accept the dual. I will make that happen, I swear it', Tokwia said with newfound determination in her voice.

Later that night.

While Naruto's team was fast asleep, Naruto himself was wide away. I can't stop thinking about those two women I saw earlier. 'Tokwia was the bodyguard?', but man that Shizuka chick was awesome. The way that she blew that creep away with one kick? I'll have to be sure not to piss her off', Naruto said before feeling his forehead, trying to feel and see if he was sweating at all. He then decided that if he couldn't get to sleep, then maybe a drink of water would do the trick. He got up as slowly as he could, as to not wakeup the rest of his teammates. He decided on that but not before putting on his Hidden Leaf ninja robe. 'Don't want any girls taking a look at me naked. Though I'm sure Pervy-Sage would kill for that to happen, so he could get some more of his "research" done', Naruto smiled at the thought of his master as he began walking. He walked out of his room to get that drink that he craved, when out of the blue he saw a familiar face from just a couple of hours ago. It was Tokwia. "What are you doing here?", Naruto said in an annoyed whisper as to not wakeup his other comrades. "You know why I'm here", she answered him before crossing her arms under her chest, and sat on top of a rock. "What part of I'm not going to marry your master did you not understand", Naruto told her before throwing his arms up.

"Lady Shizuka doesn't want this to happen either", Tokwia answered getting really irritated with Shizuka's "soon-to-be". Naruto's face now went from a look of anger, to now a look of confusion. "What are you talking about?", Naruto asked as he wanted to be to the bottom of Tokwia's dilemma. In the mist of their talk from the day prier, she left out one little problem.

"Years ago, Lady Shizuka developed a relationship with a merchant named Sagiri, despite the law of her village. Unfortunately, he got caught in an ambush, and died. Since then, she has stopped loving anyone so that she won't lose anyone dear to her again. She has to stopped doing this in order to get stronger", there was a long pause before she continued. "I believe that she is only punishing herself by doing this", she was pleading with Naruto to do something with Lady Shizuka about this, because she was pressing her hands against his firm chest. Naruto looked at and saw tears in the woman's eyes.

It was obvious to him that the bodyguard cared for her master, and so reluctantly he nodded in agreement. "Ok, I'll talk with her to try to get her to see it my way", Naruto said before looking at Tokwia who nodded in appreciation.

"Thank you", she replied before giving him a hug and going back to the motel where she and her mistress where sleeping at. 'What did I get myself into?', Naruto thought to himself before forgetting about the water that he wanted to drink and decided to go back to bed instead. 'I've got a big day tomorrow', were Naruto's last thoughts before he closed his eyes and went to sleep.


	2. Arthur Note

Arthur note I will be updating my stories by the end of this month sorry for not updating.

Reason why I haven't update.

1. no internet

2. My laptop delet all my stories updates I had save when I got my Internet back on

3. I been pulling doubles at work

Please forgive me I now got internert and I am working on my updates


End file.
